


Mind games

by AngstwithanP



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Death, Danganronpa Inspired, Dark John Watson, Dark Sherlock, Detectives, Evil Mycroft, F/M, Killing games, M/M, Multi, Psychological, Violence, Weapons, bored mycroft, dark with happy ending?, junni taisen inspired, solider John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: [please read the warnings]Sherlock Holmes wakes up in a rusty old building, knowing nothing but the fact that he is in a killing game called the mind games and he is assigned as the Brain.John Watson is assigned as the heart but he is anything but that.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes cannot remember how he woke up here, the room was large and resembled a pipe room, as the pipes were golden in rust and the air was warm and clammy. 

He slowly sat up, letting his eyes wander around the room letting his mind deduct around the room. 

Air is clammy and temperature at 12c caused by the pipes and the loose steaming air. Pipes meaning that we are in the bottom of a building. 

He looked and notice the ceiling which was long and high, indicating how tall this building may be. There was no windows making the only light off the small lamps around the room. He winced slightly as he whipped his head too quickly at a cough. 

Suddenly like a switch, bright lights came flickering on, revealing more people were in the room besides Sherlock. They were all standing in a circle wearing different articles of clothing. 

One was wearing police uniform. (To Sherlock he could see the bulletproof vest under) and two a man and a woman were wearing the standard police uniform as well, however their feet were chained together. 

A old elderly woman stood, sniffing into a hankycheif. She was wearing the basic wolly clothing stereotypical to elderly woman. Besides her stood a mousy woman with strangely brown hair wearing a lab coat with a white shirt and black pencil skirt. 

He skimmed his eyes away from them to notice a short man with a concern face staring right at him. He was wearing a tank top with a loose green thin jacket with Camouflaged trousers with heavy combat boots. He looked at his own clothing, purple shirt with thin dress trousers and shoes. 

Clearly expensive, he deducted and noticed the long blue coat with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. 

Suddenly a man wearing a crisp suit stepped into play, standing on top of a banister, clearly his throat. Sherlock looked up and gasped. There stood his long time rival, twirling his umbrella around his hands humming a small tune. Mycroft.. 

Everyone turned to the noise, staring at the man. “Welcome all! I’m ever so happy you’ll all decided to wake up.” So that meant that Sherlock wasn’t the only one sleeping? (Knocked out?)   
The elderly woman sobbed loudly and the mousy woman came to her comfort. Mycroft didn’t pay attention to them seeming to stare right into Sherlock with a wicked wide smile. 

“Welcome to the mind games! You all have been chosen to take part in the games due to you’re professions or skills,” so the clothing did mean something, he looked at the short man in the solder uniform again, he looked unfazed as he stared upwards. 

“Everyone has been given a title and a skill!” His smile grew wider. “It’s up to you if you are wanting to share this information with the others.” Sherlock looked down to his hand which a bold BRAIN had been branded on his palm and he burrowed his eyebrows. That does explain the ability of deduction. He looked at the soldier who was looking down at his wrist with acutely expression. 

“Excuse me! Can I ask what exactly does all this mean?” A voice called up and the solider stepped into view to the others, mycroft smile grew wider. The man tone was calm and collected, no traces of panic was at play. 

“Yes you may, The mind game is a game where people are collected from all types of backgrounds and are assigned parts of the body due to the skills or personality traits you held.” 

“However the mind isn’t a ordinary game, this is a game of survival, which part of the body can survive and last the longest!” That came out as a chirped smirk and Sherlock looked up in shock. Survival game..   
“And whoever last the longest is free from this place!”

“So does that mean..?” The soldier trailed off and mycroft nodded. “You are correct soldier, this means you all have to kill each other.” 

Like a glass smashing, Sherlock felt his body grow cold and tense as he stepped back. Killing.. each other? 

“B-but that’s against the law! We’ll be   
in jail.” One of the chained up twins, the man cried and mycroft raised a brow. 

“Honestly, of course no police force, or army or anything will know about this as the games is very hush hush as well as no one by yourself is going to save you. The man had tears in his eyes as he was visibly shaking. 

“How do we show that we’ve killed each other? What proof do we show” Sherlock called up, his own tone was surprisingly calm as well. Mycroft smiled at him making his skin crawl.   
“Well, you are all branded as a part of the body. I figured you either take the brained skin off.” 

“But we can cheat and cut it off pretending that there dead.” The solider called again making very suspicious of him. He’s far to calm for this, why isn’t he scared? 

“Yes, I did put that into consideration and then I figured.” His smile grew manic and he held onto the umbrella stick tightly. 

“You must cut off the assigned asset!” 

He started cackling as he walked away, leaving everyone to there own thoughts. Sherlock sat in a daze. The man who was wearing the police uniform stepped forward. Now Sherlock could see his featured grey hair, clearly by stressed and age. His features are hard but by he’s rubbing his hand on his trouser leg: he’s nervous and trying not to show it. 

“Hello, my name is greg, I’m the mouth And I am with the police force.” He stated and the others sniffed in disbelief. “I believe if we all work together we can discover a way out from here safely for all of us.” 

His tone despite being nervous indicated that he was used to these sort of situations before. Maybe he was in with the force..? Sherlock mind hurt trying to remember. 

Why couldn’t he remember! 

He blinked trying to focus on the situation right now, clearly by “Greg’s” words the woman in the lab coat and the elderly woman stepped forward as well. “We should all introduce to each other, so we all can work with each other.” 

“My name is m-molly and I represent the ‘hands’.” The elderly woman who was huddled into molly’s side, sobbing   
“My name is Martha Hudson and I’m the tear ducts.” She sniffled and Sherlock felt pity for her at such a age to be in this kind of situation must be terrible. 

The chain twins came huddling together, trying to work together to walk. “My name is Anderson.” The man spoke and the woman nodded.   
“I am donovan And we are the feet.” 

Greg nodded and looked at Sherlock and the solider as they were the last to introduce. “My name is Sherlock.” He stated keeping his brand to himself, the solider walked to the circle looking blank and stotic. 

“My name is John,” greg smiled weakly. “Well it’s great to meet you both.” John looked up at Sherlock with a gleam in his eyes. A clear dangerous gleam which made Sherlock visibly shaken.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock continued to stare at John, the man not taking his gaze off him for a while now and it was getting kind of creepy. 

Once everyone was introduced, they sat for a while trying to think up of a way to escape while not planning on killing each other but many ideas fell short due to the solider or John. 

“You can’t just escape by walking out the doors, that’s far too easy and besides they seem to be a bit shocking.” He interjected one of the feet: Andersons idea who glared at him harshly. “How do you know!? This room isn’t big enough hide in and survive. We’ll all be sitting ducks,” 

John rolled his eyes. 

“The aim of these games is for someone to turn out the winner by murdering the rest, of course they’ll make it easier for us.” That’s when Sherlock stepped in. “You said about something being shocking? What did you mean Solider.” 

The Man in question merely raise a brow at him. “I checked the doors once I walked in, nervous habit you can call it.” He raised his hand which had a large red raw scar on his palm. Sherlock winced as well as the others in the room. 

“Didn’t that hurt?,oh sweetie you should’ve said something.” Martha or Mrs Hudson Cried out rushing forward to cradle the hand in question, this cause the Male to smile almost fondly. “I’ve gotten much worse Mrs Hudson no need to panic,” 

Cold blue steel eyes landed on Sherlock once more. 

His own stared back in defiance. 

It was like John was trying to challenge him? Trying to get him to see or figure something out. 

But what ? 

“Okay So John has tested out the doors which appears to not be helpful in this case,” Greg started to brain storm out loud to the rest. Mrs Hudson give a dissatisfy cluck to John’s answer and dragged him to the middle of the room. 

The room was tall but despite that only appeared to be a circle in width and no larger. There were windows but too high for anyone to reach and metal pipes hanged low from the roof. 

Small pitter patter could be heard as a small puddle among many others were being formed. Mrs Hudson dragged John, hand still cradled in her old ones as she ripped a small piece of cloth off her skirt and dipped it into the rain puddle. 

“You shouldn’t let this go untreated, you could seriously hurt your hand by the awful blisters that could form.” She give a smile that only a kind elderly were able to achieve. “I used to be a nurse back in the day.” 

John’s eyes flashed something dangerous as nurse was mentioned and Sherlock quickly stumbled to the old lady rescue but then John blinked and curled up his injured hand to hiss in pain. 

Was he hurting himself to stop from hurting her? 

Made sense: didn’t want to hurt Mrs Hudson as she was defenceless and trying nothing but to patch him up. Sherlock’s head was rapid fire as he continued to stare at the scene before him. The word nurse triggered a negative response in him, traumatic experience? No.. traumatic wouldn’t lead to such an anger fill response. 

What? 

Where did all that knowledge come from? He stopped shocked jaw slacked as Mrs Hudson and John stared at him. She was wide eyed but looked amazed as John eyes lit up and a small smirk was placed on his face. 

“I.. I said that out loud didn’t I?” He winced as the two nodded their heads. “Sorry I didn’t know where that came from,” Mrs Hudson just looked impressed as John finally stopped staring at him with pressure and distain to knowing. 

That didn’t make him feel any less safe.


End file.
